


捷克之花

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: 仿佛是担心他隔着那样的距离没有办法好好瞄准，现在他们距离如此之近，近到枪口抵在库洛洛胸口，近到一旦酷拉皮卡开枪，对方胸膛里奔涌的滚烫鲜血也会将他扑个满怀。





	捷克之花

**Author's Note:**

> 由紫镜的这幅图http://overseas.weico.cc/share/4928919.html?weibo_id=4113276822761585延伸  
> 请配合食用  
> 恰好和一个脑洞十分契合，但是脑洞大概是不会写成文了，于是就有了这一小段。

库洛洛听到手枪上膛的声音，他回过头。真是意料之中，也是意料之外。

酷拉皮卡穿着的是库洛洛最喜欢的那件白色衬衣，站在落地窗边。风把薄如轻纱的窗帘吹开，吹得扬起，吹动他的金色发丝，吹动他的衣角。他一言不发，皮肤被投射进来的阳光照得白到像是透明一样。

被枪指着的库洛洛感叹着眼前的美景。并不是只有火红眼状态下才像一对宝石啊，他这么想。

他往前迈了一步，酷拉皮卡却随之后退了一步，手臂微微颤抖，泄露他动摇的内心。

库洛洛又向着他迈了一步，酷拉皮卡这次克制着只是向后挪了一点。他是手里握着枪的那一个人，也应该是掌控局势的那一个才对。

“别过来。”这句话刚说出口，他就知道自己犯了个巨大的错误。

库洛洛的表情没有丝毫的变化，但是从刚才开始，酷拉皮卡就已经无法从中看出他在想什么了。

库洛洛慢慢向酷拉皮卡走去，后者紧紧盯着不断向自己靠近的人，攥紧手中的枪，视线一刻不敢移开。

仿佛是担心他隔着那样的距离没有办法好好瞄准，现在他们距离如此之近，近到枪口抵在库洛洛胸口，近到一旦酷拉皮卡开枪，对方胸膛里奔涌的滚烫鲜血也会将他扑个满怀。

库洛洛伸出手，仿佛颤巍巍抵在他胸口的冰凉武器并不存在。他双手扶上酷拉皮卡的肩，缓缓抚他平衬衣上的褶皱，将稍有凌乱的衣领整理妥帖。衬衣领口并不擅长遮挡痕迹，库洛洛可以看到泄露出的他昨晚留下的暗红色吻痕。

直到他的双手离开，酷拉皮卡依然觉得自己仿佛被钉在原地，使出了全身力气也没有办法扣动扳机。

随后，库洛洛似乎已经足够满意，他转而双手握住冰凉的枪管，掌心触到握着枪的更冰凉的手指。酷拉皮卡低下头，睁大的眼睛看着枪口被带着划过胸口缓缓上移，直到对准了对方的喉咙。

他感到自己的双眼抑制不住地开始变红。

他甚至可以感觉到，周围空气中传来的，因为对方发声而引起的振颤，可是他什么都听不到。他只听得到自己脑中血液疯狂上涌的声音。枪似乎被握着的那一双手捂得发烫，他想要将手甩开，却又只能拼命克制。


End file.
